


feel invincible

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Telepathy, Yakunoya Week 2017, yakunoya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: The first time Nishinoya Yuu heard another voice whisper in the back of his head, he was five years old. Written for YakuNoya Week Day 5: Telepathy.





	feel invincible

The first time Nishinoya Yuu heard another voice whisper in the back of his head, he was five years old. It was soft, barely understandable, but the voice sounded so friendly that when it faded away, Noya found himself missing it.

 

The voice became his constant companion, popping in and out at odd times. It didn’t seem to have rhyme nor reason, but Noya learned to conceal his reactions to it soon enough.

 

Noya was eleven when the voice seemed to speak directly to him for the first time. The quiet _hello?_ in the back of his mind nearly made him drop the dishes he was carrying, he was so surprised. He puzzled over how to respond to the voice for a long moment, but then decided to just go for it. He tentatively broadcast an enthusiastic _Hi!!!_ back, startled at the way it seemed to echo back at him.

 

He felt an odd pull at the back of his mind, before the voice was back, just a bit stronger. He registered it as a flinch when the voice complained about his mental volume. He felt intensely embarrassed, and ended up dropping the plates he was holding when the voice reached back to reassure him.

 

As time passed, Noya and the voice studied their inexplicable bond, learning as much about themselves and each other as they could. The bond was tenuous at first, but constant communication strengthened it, and soon enough, emotions could easily read from the bond from either end.

 

The first time Noya heard music while in the middle of taking an exam, he almost believed himself to have gone mad. The same seemed to be happening on the other end, too, though; his partner had apparently felt Noya’s spike of panic, and subsequently seen through his eyes, intently focused on his exam papers.

 

This breakthrough came with trying to learn how not to slip into the others’ senses at inopportune moments. They practiced putting up mental walls on a daily basis, wanting to keep each other safe in case something happened and there was too much emotional or mental strain for the two of them to bear together.

 

The only thing Noya really knew about the person who shared his brain, besides his emotional reactions to certain things, was his name, Morisuke, and the fact that he played volleyball as well. Besides that, they hadn’t really thought too much about actually meeting each other.

 

A year of high school passed fairly uneventfully for Noya; both of them studied diligently, and dealt with volleyball practices and matches. The match with Date Tech rattled Noya to his core, and the loss of Asahi as the core player of their team nearly broke him. The only thing that kept him from going more ballistic than he already had was the steady warmth and concern radiating from the back of his brain. The need not to worry Morisuke was the one thing that gave him the fortitude to reign himself in.

 

Noya’s second year started off quiet; he avoided Asahi and went home every night, suspended from club activities for a month. He bothered Morisuke more than usual, because his house was too quiet, and he was used to doing his homework with the quiet humming of Morisuke’s thoughts in the back of his mind.

 

Eventually, his suspension was over, and he resumed practice, mood soaring. Asahi rejoined the team, and so Noya did too, and within days they were on their way to Tokyo for a practice match.

 

The moment he stepped into the gym, Noya’s mind buzzed with an energy he hadn’t felt before. He puzzled over it while stretching, and decided that his headmate must be in the vicinity or something like that.

 

The moment his eyes locked with the blond libero on the other side of the court, Noya _knew._ It was clear from the way his eyes flashed, that he did too. His face twisted into an expression that Noya felt he knew from the inside out. There was no doubt that this boy was the one linked so intimately to his own thoughts.

 

Noya approached Morisuke after the practice match, oddly nervous about talking to him in person even after years of literally sharing minds. Morisuke was not one to care for that, though, and the smile he turned on Noya when he asked for his number made his chest go fuzzy with warmth.


End file.
